


Cut Bait

by APgeeksout



Category: Banshee (TV)
Genre: Community: gameofcards, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way Deputy Kelly spends her off-duty hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere between s1 and s2. 
> 
> For the "Off the Clock" challenge in Phase 5 of [Game of Cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) on lj.

"You think I come by off-shift just for your company?" Siobhan said, the corner of her mouth quirking up to show that she didn't exactly hate the company either. 

"Maybe. I'm a pretty popular guy'" he deadpanned. 

"Too charming for your own good," she agreed in the same tone. "Sit." 

She patted the empty stretch of tarp covering the rough planks of the decrepit dock next to her, and he lowered himself to its edge with a badly-suppressed hiss at the pull on his wound. 

"Good, Boss?" she asked, looking up from her task with the focus and concern that edged him into fight-or-flight, even though he knew she meant well. Maybe because she meant well. 

He nodded and rubbed a hand over her careful dressing. "I'll live. You may have to haul me back up when we're done. Or push me in and put me out of my misery." He didn't mention that he'd have plenty of company at the muddy bottom of the lake. It didn't seem like the kind of thing she'd appreciate knowing. Even if it were, it was pretty far down the list of shit he wasn't going to tell her. 

Instead, he settled into the easy, companionable quiet that he still wasn't used to after so many years of silent meaning solitary, and watched her rig up the fishing pole she'd presented at his door this afternoon. He tried not to stare too long at her bare legs - toned with an unexpected sprinkle of freckles over her knees, looking longer in her jean shorts than they seemed in her B.S.D. uniform slacks. 

He was pretty sure she caught him looking when she turned to reach into her bag of supplies, but she didn't call him on it, just smiled, produced a thick slice of Velveeta, and baited the hook with a chunk.

"The fish really go for that?" 

She cast the line out with a quick, strong movement and pressed the reel into his hands. "Some. It's habit, mostly." 

She cast her own line into the lake and slowly reeled in the slack as she continued. "Sugar used to send me out here, mornings when I was too lit to drive home to Breece and too wired to sleep it off on the cot in the storeroom. Nobody keeps worms in the kitchen fridge." 

"But there's always cheese food?" 

"There is." She shifted to sit cross-legged, her knee bumping his thigh. "It's nice. Having at least one thing to count on."


End file.
